1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device comprising a conductive plate embedded in a housing of synthetic resin and having one end projecting from said housing, a pair of stationary contacts fixed on the housing on opposite sides of the conductive plate, a movable contact continuously provided with a pair of inclined portions formed in a substantially V-shape and provided at outer ends of the inclined portions with contact portions capable of being individually brought into contact with said stationary contacts, said first inclined portion being pivotally supported on the one end of the conductive plate, an operating member swingable about an axis parallel to an axis of pivoting movement of said movable contact, and an urging pin carried on said operating member and biased toward the movable contact by a spring, said switch device being capable of being switched to selectively bring said contact portions into and out of contact with the stationary contacts depending upon shifting of the contact position of said urging pin with said stationary contact in response to the swinging movement of said operating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such switch devices are conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 35441/85.
In the above prior art switch device, the structure for pivotally supporting the movable contacts is as shown in FIG. 6. More specifically, a movable contact 29' includes a pair of inclined portions 26' and 27' connected in a substantially V-shape and having, at their outer ends, contact portions 24' and 25' which are capable of being individually brought into contact with a pair of stationary contacts 22' and 23' fixed on a housing 13' on opposite sides of a conductive plate 21'. In this movable contact 29', notches 45, 45 are provided at opposite sides of one inclined portion 26'. One end of the conductive plate 21' is formed into a substantially U-shape to engage such notches 45, 45 and bent to intersect the one inclined portion 26' at substantially right angles. The conductive plate 21' is embedded in the housing 13' made of synthetic resin. After coupling the conductive plate 21' to the housing 13' by molding, the mold or die must be removed from the plate 21'. Therefore, the bending operation of the one end of the conductive plate 21' must be done after completion of the molding-coupling. This results in a troublesome bending operation and an inferior assembling efficiency.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switch device wherein the need for bending the conductive plate is eliminated, and the movable contact can be pivotally supported at one end of the conductive plate, thereby enhancing the assembling efficiency.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a switch device comprising a conductive plate embedded in a housing of synthetic resin and having one end projecting from the housing, a pair of stationary contacts fixed on the housing on opposite sides of the conductive plate, a movable contact continuously provided with a pair of first and second inclined portions formed in a substantially V-shape and provided at outer ends of the inclined portions with contact portions capable of being individually brought into contact with the stationary contacts, the first inclined portion being swingably supported on the one end of the conductive plate, an operating member swingable about an axis parallel to an axis of pivoting movement of the movable contact, and an urging pin carried on the operating member and biased toward the movable contact by a spring, the switch device being switchable in order to selectively bring the contact portions into and out of contact with the stationary contacts depending upon shifting of a contact position of the urging pin with the movable contact in response to the swinging movement of the operating member, wherein the first inclined portion of the movable contact is integrally provided at opposite sides thereof with support sections for receiving the one end of the conductive plate which is formed into a non-bent flat plate-like configuration.
With the above construction, it is unnecessary to bend the one end of the conductive plate after mold-coupling the conductive plate to the housing, thereby enhancing the assembling efficiency.
Each support section is formed into a trapezoidal shape from a protruding portion protruding sideways from the first inclined portion, a supporting plate portion continuously extending from edge of the protruding portion adjacent the first inclined portion and toward a location on one side of the first inclined portion, and a limiting plate portion continuously extending from another edge of the protruding portion adjacent the second inclined portion. When the support section is formed in this manner, it is possible to easily form the support sections. It is possible to limit an excessive pivoting movement as well as an undesirable lengthwise displacement of the movable contact by the limiting plate portion to prevent to the utmost a deformation of the movable contact due to a pressure of the urging pin.
In addition, the construction may be such that the limiting plate portion limits the pivoting movement of the movable contact toward the second inclined portion. This makes it possible to easily limit the pivoting movement of the movable contact by the limiting plate portion.
Further, the movable contact may be formed from a single metal plate. Thus, it is possible to easily form the movable contact.
Yet further, the stationary contact corresponding to the contact portion of the first inclined portion may be placed at a level higher than that of the stationary contact corresponding to the contact portion of the second inclined portion. Thus, it is possible to reduce the range of pivoting movement of the movable contact to provide a shortened stroke of the movable contact coming onto contact with the stationary contact. It is also possible to decrease the biasing force on the urging pin to provide an enhanced durability for the movable contact.
In addition, according to a second aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided a switch device comprising a conductive plate embedded in a housing of synthetic resin and having one end projecting from the housing, a pair of stationary contacts fixed on the housing on opposite sides of the conductive plate, a movable contact continuously provided with a pair of inclined portions formed in a substantially V-shape and provided at outer ends of the inclined portions with contact portions capable of being individually brought into contact with the stationary contacts, the first inclined portion being pivotally supported on the one end of the conductive plate, an operating member swingable about an axis parallel to an axis of pivoting movement of the movable contact, and an urging pin carried on the operating member and biased toward the movable contact by a spring, the switch device being switchable in order to selectively bring the contact portions into and out of contact with the stationary contacts depending upon shifting of the contact position of the urging pin with the movable contact in response to the swinging movement of the operating member, wherein the first inclined portion of the movable contact is provided at opposite sides thereof with support means engaging the projecting one end of the conductive plate.
When each of the support means comprises an inverted, substantially V-shaped support piece provided on the first inclined portion for engaging with the tip end of the conductive plate, it is possible to easily provide the support means.
The support piece may be comprised of a protruding portion protruding sideways from the first inclined portion, and a supporting plate portion continuously extending from one edge of the protruding portion adjacent the first inclined portion. Thus, it is possible to easily form the support piece.
Further, the support piece and the movable contact may be formed from a single metal plate. This facilitates the pressing operation.
Yet further, a limiting means for limiting the pivoting movement of the movable contact may be provided on the substantially V-shaped support piece. This makes it possible to reduce the range of pivoting movement of the movable contact to provide a shortened stroke of the movable contact coming into contact with the stationary contact. It is also possible to decrease the biasing force on the urging pin to provide an enhanced durability for the movable contact.
The limiting means may be comprised of a limiting plate portion mounted on the edge of the support piece and placed in abutment against the conductive plate during pivoting movement of the movable contact. Thus, the limiting means can be easily provided.
Further, the support piece, the limiting plate portion and the movable contact may be formed from a single metal plate. This facilitates the operation for forming the movable contact.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.